Dangerous Times: The Mentor Games
by 2Honesty2
Summary: A prequel to Dangerous Times by Fata Lunevis. The mentors go out on their own Games. The story of how they won and lost at the same time.


**Good day everyone! I'm back and running! This fanfic is… a prequel of Dangerous Times by Fata Lunevis and for your information; I have her permission to write this story as long as she can make modifications and we promised each other that we'll be working together in writing this fanfic.**

**Brendan: Maybe you two should sign a contract or something…**

**Not a bad idea! Anyways, Happy Chase Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

* * *

**Book 1: Brendan Uezuki**

**Chp. 1: Uezuki's Favor**

"Big brother!"

Hearing her little sister's cry, Brendan ran upstairs to their bedroom with haste. When he reached his destination, he quickly turned the doorknob, pushed the door open, and found his sister crying on the floor, blanket wrapped around her. Seeing the 13 year old Hannah in this condition, Brendan approached her and pulled her into a tight yet comforting hug.

"What happened?" he asked his sobbing sister with a soft, mellow, comforting voice.

"I saw big brother, big sister Sarah and big sister Brenda! They were telling me to come with them but this giant ant ate Brenda and Sarah jumped off a cliff and you came running at me but you were mauled by some mutated wolves." Hannah said almost inaudible because of her crying.

Brendan stroked Hannah's hair and reassured her. "It's alright. It was only just a bad dream. That's all…"

Brendan's family, the Uezuki family, recently became famous, not only in District 2, but all over the world because of their consecutive appearances in the Chase Games. Brendan's older sister and the eldest of the siblings, Sarah, and their second to the youngest, Brenda, both didn't win their Games. One was eaten by a giant ant while the other was pushed down a cliff into a spiky cushion. And today is the Reaping wherein once again one male and one female from each districts, from ages 12 to 18 will be chosen to battle to the death inside a public arena until a lone victor arises and this year the eyes of the District 2 folks are on Brendan and Hannah. The 13 year old Hannah who can hardly use any spell and the 16 year old Brendan whose weapon wielding prowess is known all around 2.

After comforting his younger sister, Brendan went outside and peaked around the market after some hours, he returned home to prepare for the Reaping.

"It's almost time for the Reaping." Brendan announced with the least optimism. For the last two years Brendan's optimism lowered. He used to joke around about the Chase Games, wrestling his sisters while watching the Games on television and saying "If we were to become Tributes we'll mop the floor with all of them!" then he would laugh and tickle his sisters. But now… let's just say that it's like the Brendan that they see is from a parallel universe.

Brendan sat down next to Hannah who's sitting in front of the dinner table. "Where are mom and dad?" Brendan asked the well dressed young girl.

"Dad is still asleep while mom is upstairs. She said that, she didn't want to see us out but she and dad will be there to watch the reaping." she answered.

"Alright… Wait for me I'll be back in a pinch." Brendan stood up and went to his room to get suited up.

He put on his maroon long-sleeved polo, formal black pants, black shoes and black tie. He combs his hair laying his spiky hair down and he then wore his belt. Afterwards, he went down the stairs while fixing his collar.

"Ready to go Hannybunch." he said calling his sister who immediately stood up and approached him.

"Let's!" she replied taking his brother's hand

Brendan kneeled down and pressed his forehead against Hannah's saying "Remember: What ever happens… I'll protect you. Whatever luck the gods gives us… I'll protect you with my life."

"Big brother…" Hannah called surprising Brendan who just took his forehead off of her forehead "May the odds…" she stopped letting her brother continue the same quote they utter every year with their deceased sisters.

"Be ever in our favor…" he continued emphasizing the word '_our'_.

After hugging each other, Brendan stood up and then they were on their way to the Reaping site.

* * *

After registration and the groupings the announcer went up the stage with two peacekeepers on her tail holding everyone's names divided by gender. Another peacekeeper came in handing the microphone over to the announcer. The announcer checked if the microphone is working and when she got her checking over with, she put on a great smile.

"Happy Chase Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." she quoted signaling the beginning of the Reaping.

Outside the magic barrier relatives of the children inside has begun to gather to find out who will be this year's unfortunate Tributes and as to be expected their eyes are scanning for Hannah and Brendan.

"It feels good here in District 2! Can you guys feel the magic?" the announcer cheered trying to lift the atmosphere which is usually down. Well, who would be happy at this moment?

"Alright, as we always do…" the announcer said approaching the peacekeeper holding the name of the girls "Ladies first." she said picking up one piece of folded paper containing the name of the girl Tribute of District 2.

Dead silence is all there is as she unfolds the paper. The announcer takes a deep breath and announces: "Hannah Uezuki!"

Everyone's eyes were staring at Hannah as two peacekeepers escorted her up the stage. It was expected that an Uezuki would be chosen but why Hannah? The probability of her name being chosen at random is very low and she's still 13 years old or are the gods playing with their family? Brendan on the other hand ran to her sister but he was blocked by some peacekeepers. He struggled and flailed around as the peacekeepers slammed him to the ground. Hannah started shouting '_No!' _and '_Big brother!' _ over and over again. Brendan tried to fight back until a gun was pointed at his head. Afterwards, a shout was heard.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Brendan yelled in desperado.

He thought that if he would have been shot then who would help their parents and that if he would become Tribute then he will have the ability to protect his sister, to help Hannah win the Games. At least one of them will stay alive, become rich and will have the capacity to take care of their parents. Because he will eventually be chosen if not at this moment then it will most probably be next year or the year after that… then their parents will become childless.

Brendan was escorted to the stage and he was welcomed by the announcer.

"We have a volunteer everyone and it seems that our Tributes here are siblings. Oh, joy!" the announcer clapped her hands expecting everyone to do the same but none responded as usual. He then turned to Brendan and asked him some questions.

"What's your name darling?"

"Brendan Uezuki."

"How do you feel that you and your siblings have been and will be in the Games for consecutive years?"

"I feel that our family name is close to extinction…" Brendan answer still baffled due to the turn of events.

The announcer laughed and then she turned to Hannah.

"How about you Hannah?" she asked the girl whose stare is at his older brother.

"I feel… protected." Hannah answered mindlessly

"Thank you so much you two! Good luck!"

After that the two were guided out of the stage and the announcer happily bid farewell to the locals of District 2 with this words:

"This year's Quarter Quell will be very interesting and magical so watch out and stay tuned! Toodles!"

* * *

**Here we are! The introduction is finished! Man! Fun fact: While writing this chapter was actually moved to tears. I imagined each and every scene but when I got to the scene where Brendan and Hannah were about to depart and onwards… I actually cried which is weird because in order to reach my tears you'll have to dig deep. Anyways, to all the authors whose OC's are mentors in Dangerous Times: Please be informed that we will also be writing fanfics about your character's Games. So please send me or Fata the following info's: Character's full profile, standing in their respective Districts, arena, description of Game, and other Tributes. Others will be specified once you have sent the following. For more information please do ask Fata or me 2Honesty2. Thank you very much. I will update as soon as I can. Fata please tell me when can you log in? Thank you! Please R&R!**


End file.
